A purple pair of shorts costs $$60$, which is $5$ times as much as a silver hat costs. How much does the silver hat cost?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the silver hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$60 \div 5$ $$60 \div 5 = $12$ A silver hat costs $$12$.